Ai For Love - 愛のための愛
by Dumpling Mei
Summary: -changed summaries- They meet again and spend highschool together, but some incidents happen during the days and weeks that go by. Oh and they are so dense about love!
1. We Meet Again

**Ai For Love - 愛のための愛**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Hiro Mashima owns anything Fairy Tail.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Lucy giggled as she rolled down the hill. Her friend, Natsu joining in after her. They both squealed and laughed while Happy, Natsu's cat, was meowing at some birds and butterflies. Soon the surface was flat and they stopped rolling. Lucy pointed at Natsu and giggled,_

_"You're covered in dirt!" she yelled._

_He pointed towards her too,_

_"So are you!"_

_They both laughed again. Lucy sighed and looked up at the sky. Watching the clouds shift over time and morphing into new shapes. Natsu spotted a cloud and he nudged Lucy to look at it. _

_"Look, that cloud looks like a dragon!" Natsu cheerfully said._

_Lucy looked where he was looking and gaped at the cloud. It looked like a majestic dragon soaring through the sky. In fact, it looks so real that if Lucy saw it, she would've panicked. Natsu loves dragons and his room is just full of them. They both sat up and looked at each other. Lucy got lost in Natsu's onyx eyes that were hypnotising her. She flinched at the warmth on her hand and she looked down. Natsu put his hand over hers and slowly released something into Lucy's palm. Lucy looked at it. It was a locket and she smiled._

_"Thanks, Natsu." _

_"Open it!" Natsu commanded._

_Lucy chuckled and did as told. She opened the locket and looked at the two pictures inside the hearts. One was her and Natsu at Lucy's 5th birthday with Natsu spraying whipped cream everywhere and Lucy trying to defend herself with the cake tray. The other picture was all their friends for a group photo. Everyone either tripping, stifling laughs or looking somewhere else. Lucy grinned,_

_"I love it." she said warmly._

_Natsu pointed to his neck,_

_"I got one too so we can match." he proudly said._

_Lucy blushed at the thought of having matching necklaces and she hugged Natsu who was surprised. He then wrapped his arms around Lucy who only tightened the hug. She whispered something,_

_"Thanks. For everything." _

_Natsu made a toothy grin. They soon pulled away and stared at each other once again. Natsu opened his mouth to say something but they soon heard footsteps. Behind a tall tree was Lucy's father. Lucy's smile morphed into a frown and she looked at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. Natsu scowled at Lucy's father. He knows him and despises him for his plans and schemes. Jude, his name, walked over to Lucy and stood behind her. He said two words that Lucy never wanted to hear,_

_"We're moving." _

_Lucy's and Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy whipped her head around to face Jude and she screamed,_

_"WHY?!" _

_"Because you're going to get married to Jim this time. We filled out the papers." he explained sternly._

_Lucy was on the verge of tears and Natsu got up and stood in a defence stance._

_"No! Lucy is not moving!" he yelled._

_Jude was getting annoyed so he snapped his fingers together. Guards came out and separated Lucy from Natsu. Happy saw them and meowed, running to Jude and scratching his pants. Jude looked down and shook his leg violently making Happy fly off into a different direction._

_"Happy! LUCY!" Natsu struggled to get free from the guards grip._

_"NATSU!" Lucy screeched out._

_Jude dragged Lucy away while she cried and the guards still held Natsu who was trying to reach out for Lucy._

_"LUUCCCYYY!"_

* * *

Lucy shot up into a sitting position as she gasped for air. _Another dream...or nightmare I should say._ Lucy neatly folded her blankets and fluffed her pillows and got up from bed. She dragged her feet on the wooden floor and went into the bathroom to quickly shower and brush her teeth. A few minutes later, Lucy came out and headed over to her drawers to grab her school uniform. She carefully put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. _Tch, they purposely gave me a small skirt._Lucy grabbed her schoolbag and slung it over her shoulders. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jude was reading magazines on the table and he gave a small glance at Lucy.

"Morning." he said.

Lucy did not answer and just poured milk into a glass and chugged it down. Jude sighed. He went back to reading magazines while Lucy grabbed the extra bread from the toaster and she went to the front door and put on her shoes. Munching on the bread, she headed out. Lucy ignored the men's whistling and hungry looks they gave her and just increased her speed towards the school gates. Lucy stood in front of it and watched as kids passed by. Lucy held her locket in her hand and opened it. Staring at the two pictures, she heard a few familiar voices.

"You bastard! That was my last snow-cone!"

"YOU dumped my Tabasco sauce in the river first!"

Lucy froze, they were the voices of her childhood friends.

"You TWO!" a new voice boomed.

The two boys hugged each other in fear and Lucy carefully spun around and gasped. Scaly scarf, pink hair and those onyx eyes. The other boy had raven hair, no top on, black eyes and the girl had long flowy scarlet hair, brown eyes and glasses. The pink-haired boy looked at Lucy then his jaws dropped to the ground. He dropped everything and ran towards Lucy. Lucy was shocked. The boy then whispered silently into her ear while sounding like he was about to cry,

"Lucy..."

"N-Natsu...?"

* * *

**Hope You Liked It ;o;!**

**Rate and Review please. **

**I will continue this maybe sometime tomorrow?**


	2. Reunited

**Ai For Love - 愛のための愛**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Hiro Mashima owns anything Fairy Tail...that he made.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Not knowing what to do, Lucy just stood there with wide eyes frozen in her spot. The red-haired and raven-haired both look at her, shocked. They soon came running to Lucy and crushed her into a tight hug.

"Lucy...is it really you?" The red-haired whispered.

"Y-Yes, Erza?" Lucy stuttered.

Erza pulled back with tears in the corner of her eyes. She smiled and this time, hugged her even more tightly. Lucy was turning purple from Erza's strength and she tried to breath.

"Erza, I think you're killing Lucy." Gray sweatdropped.

"Nonsense, I think it is reasonable to hug someone you haven't seen in a long time." Erza replied.

"But...Lucy's turning purple..." Natsu pointed.

Erza let go and looked at Lucy who was paler than a cloud.

"Oh! I'm sincerely sorry, Lucy! Please hit me." Erza got onto her knees and braced for a punch, kick or whatever hurts.

Lucy waved her hands in front of her,

"Uhh...I don't think that's necessary."

Lucy wasn't sure if she can even hurt Erza, she's practically made out of steel if you think about it! Lucy turned around and looked at Natsu. They stared at each other for a while and Gray was waving his hand in between them.

"Earth to Tabasco freak and Lucy." Gray said.

But they ignored him and he sighed, giving up. Lucy then smiled and spoke,

"I'm back, Natsu."

Natsu grinned. He was ecstatic that Lucy is back. He was about to say something but the school bell rang and Lucy gasped,

"I need to go, see you later!" and that, she dashed off.

Erza, Natsu and Gray went into the building and into their class. Ready for class.

* * *

Lucy walked in the halls looking for the principal's office. She was lost so she went to the nearest person for help. Lightly tapping on someones shoulder, the boy turned around and looked at Lucy.

"Excuse me, where's the principal's office?" Lucy asked.

The man was checking Lucy out and she got pissed. _Fucking disgusting creep._ When she was about to walk away, he answered,

"I'll tell you but only if you pay me the price." he said hungrily.

Lucy sighed, it was never a good sign if they asked for these kind of stuff. Lucy elegantly turned around and walked away. Ignoring the man's calls, she rather get lost than 'pay' a price. Walking endlessly in the halls, Lucy leaned against the lockers, slid down onto the floor and groaned. Just how big is this school!? Just as Lucy was about to stand up, a old man that was quite small walked up to her.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"I'm looking for the principal's office but I got lost..." Lucy mumbled.

The old man chuckled and grabbed Lucy's wrist,

"I'm the principal here."

Lucy's mouth was in a 'o' and she silently followed the man. He was introducing himself and he gave a little tour around the school. Lucy was amazed about some of the histories of the school and she was fascinated by the huge library. Lucy couldn't wait until lunch to go there. Makarov then slowed down and stopped making Lucy almost trip over him. They stood in front of a sliding door.

"This is your class, Lucy." Makarov pointed and he slid the door open.

All the students stopped what they were doing and so did the teacher. They looked at the sliding door and saw Makarov and Lucy. Lucy was trying to hide behind Makarov because she's embarrassed but it was no use since...well...he's smaller than her.

"May I help you sir?" Miss. Evergreen asked.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Here's the new student I told you about."

Miss. Evergreen looked at Lucy and beamed, she put down her text book and went over to Lucy. Dragging her to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone! This is Lucy. She's the new student." Miss. Evergreen said.

"H-Hello..." Lucy said shyly.

She was fidgeting in her spot, looking down and some girls murmuring due to jealousy of her chest and curves. While the men looked at Lucy with drool out of their mouths. Lucy looked up and spotted Natsu in the back with Gray next to his desk and Erza behind them watching if they do anything wrong. Lucy smiled and waved at them. They waved back.

"Lucy, please take a seat next to Erza." Miss. Evergreen lightly pushed Lucy to go, who obeyed.

Lucy sat down in the seat and smiled at Erza who smiled back.

"Alright!" Miss. Evergreen yelled. Her voice boomed across the room.

* * *

**RIIIINNNNGGGG**

Students trotted their way out of class, pretty much trampling on each other. Lucy walked with Natsu.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Natsu was in thought, "Okay, it wasn't fun without you though."

Lucy blushed and tried to hide it by putting her school bag into her face. Natsu just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You're still weird." he joked.

"You're still childish." Lucy said.

They both laughed and went to put their bags into their lockers. They headed to the cafeteria which was full of kids trying to get food from the canteen! Lucy just watched as students were acting like wild animals, slashing and ripping foods out of other peoples hands. Lucy sweatdropped, luckily she bought her own lunch.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy looked into the direction the yell came and went over to the table he sat at. She looked around and saw familiar faces.

"Lu-chan? It really IS you! I thought Natsu was lying when he said you were in the school." Levy cried.

"Hey, if it's Lucy, I would not lie." Natsu huffed.

The people at the table laughed. They looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Welcome back." they all said in unison.

Lucy was about to cry, she was overjoyed that they remembered her.

"Of course we remember you!" Mirajane yelled like she could read her mind.

"*Hic* Who would *hic* forget Lucy?" Cana said while chugging her alcohol.

Erza scolded Cana for bringing alcohol while she brushed her off. Lucy giggled at the scene. She opened her lunch box and grabbed her fork from the bag. Everyone looked at her lunch and admired it.

"Wooaah...it looks delicious..." Natsu said as he leaned over the lunch.

His hand was reaching for a piece of meat when Lucy smacked it away.

"Get your own lunch!" Lucy shouted while holding her lunch away.

Natsu pouted and he gave Lucy puppy-eyes. Lucy bit her lower lip and looked away. Mirajane was watching the scene and snickered. When she was about to speak, a sweet voice rang out in the cafeteria.

"Natsu~!"

* * *

**Rate and Review please 3**

**Not really a cliff-hanger so yeah...**

**Guess who is calling out his name?**

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	3. Yumi

**Ai For Love - ****愛のための愛**

**Wow, so many Lisanna guesses, she's not that loved, eh?**

**Are you suuurrreee it's Lisanna? ;3**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Hiro Mashima owns anything Fairy Tail…that he did.**

**Please enjoy!**

Everyone groaned except Lucy when they heard that voice. Sure Juvia has an obsession over Gray and it's sometimes funny yet creepy. This girl is just as worse as her. Natsu started to pale and then got onto his knees and clasped his hands together in front of Lucy.

"Please hide me!" He begged.

Lucy was confused and just sat there not knowing what to do. The owner of the voice came closer and gasped.

"Natsu-kun? Are you proposing to THAT girl!? But what about me?" the girl cried out pointing to Lucy.

Lucy stared at the girl, she had her hair tied to the side in a ponytail and the length went up to her shoulders. Her big green eyes shined and her purple hair flowed in motion as she moved. _I have never seen that girl before…_ Lucy thought and then Natsu got up,

"Oh…uh…Hi Yumi…" Natsu fake-laughed.

Everyone around the table put on fake smiles and Lucy mouthed 'what' to them but they just shook her heads at Lucy. Yumi then wrap her arms around Natsu's shoulders and made a huge grin.

"Of course you wouldn't cheat on me, right?" she said.

"Yumi, we're not even couples." Natsu sighed.

Yumi frowned and started to make crying noises. Lucy cringed at some of the sounds because they kinda sounded distorted. Yumi looked at Lucy again and leaned into her face with a stern glare.

"Stay away from Natsu, he's mine." Yumi hissed then sashayed to her table.

Lucy froze and slowly turned to Natsu who was giving her an apologetic smile. Lucy wanted to know about this girl so she spoke,

"Uhm, what happened and who was that?" she asked.

Mirajane looked at Lisanna who nodded,

"You remember Juvia right, Lucy?" Lisanna said.

Lucy nodded, _LOVE RIVAL_ is was she mostly remembered.

"Well, this girl is like a Juvia but a bitchy girl and is obsessed with Natsu to the max, probably over Juvia's stalking level." Lisanna scratched her head.

"She usually does that to any girl that is very close—no, even if it's 1 metre away from him except if it's Erza because well… Erza is Erza."

Erza just looked at Lisanna in confusion and Lisanna just waved it off. Lucy thought for a moment and turned to Natsu who was drinking some juice with Tabasco sauce placed into it.

"Do you and Yumi have something special?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu spat out his drink and it landed on Gray. While Gray was ranting about his clothes and he noticed that he had no shirt on making him even more disgusted, Natsu coughed then yelled,

"Me and Yumi!? That does not mix well!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the table Yumi sat at. Their eyes met eachother and Yumi scowled, giving her the finger and Lucy was shocked. Lucy poked her tongue out and then her and Yumi had a little war. Mirajane sweatdropped, Gray went to the bathroom to change, Levy does not know how to react and Natsu was shivering at the sight of Yumi. Lucy then 'hmphed" and turned around.

"I don't like her already." Lucy crossed her arms.

"We don't either…" Mirajane stated.

Cana nodded drunkenly and held her bottle in the air, checking for anymore drops of alcohol.

"We're only nice because her father is apparently the boss of a mafia." Levy said.

Lucy's eyes widened,

"A MAFIA!?" she shouted.

Erza got up and silenced Lucy's mouth while she was muffling curse words and panicking a little bit. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at them but turned around as soon as they saw Erza.

"Shh! If they know, they could start spreading rumors and it could get to the mafia. Things would not be pretty if that happened." Erza whispered.

Lucy nodded and took Erza's hand off her mouth. She sighed and went back to eating her lunch. What a weird day.

The bell rang and everyone got out of school to go home. Lucy grabbed her stuff and walked out of the gate. Natsu shortly followed after her,

"Hey." He said

"Hi. How did you and Yumi meet anyway?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked deep in thought then answered,

"I'll tell you at my place!" he yelled and grabbed Lucy's hand, running off.

"H-Hey! I didn't agree coming over!" Lucy struggled then blushed.

"Well, you're coming over no matter how much you whine or punch or—"

"Yeah yeah…" Lucy sighed and just went along.

They ran and stopped in front of Natsu's door. He bashed it open and it slammed onto the wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and hit him on his head.

"Ow! Okay okay, I'm sorry!" Natsu tried to protect his head.

A small petite girl with long dark blue hair came out of the kitchen then gasped, she ran upstairs.

"IGGY! NATSU DID IT AGAIN!" Wendy, Natsu's cousin screamed out.

Natsu screamed and tried to hide under the couch, he surprisingly fitted under there and held his breath. Lucy just sighed and sat on the couch Natsu was under, purposely trying to suffocate him. Natsu gagged for air but couldn't quiet it. He tried to croak out to Lucy to get off but he heard footsteps and he shut his mouth.

"Natsu! That's the 50th time and counting you did this!" Igneel yelled but when he saw Lucy, he cried crocodile tears.

"LUCY-WUCY!" he cried and hugged her.

Lucy hugged back and laughed.

"You still haven't changed, Igneel." Lucy smiled.

"Except I got handsomer." He boasted.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Uhh…Yeah…"

Igneel, the foster-father of Natsu was just like him. Igneel sniffed in the air and then motioned Lucy to get off the couch. He heard Natsu gasped for air when Lucy stood up and Natsu started to yell,

"Geez Lucy! You almost killed me! I swear, it's your big ass that is killing me. Go get plastic surgery."

Lucy had a deathly aura surrounding her and she kicked Natsu who yelped in pain. Igneel then dragged Natsu by the scarf and scolded him about the door and wall incident.

"Yes. I will not do it again." Natsu said uninterested.

"That's what you say all the time." Igneel grumbled and went back upstairs.

Lucy giggled. Then she sat back onto the couch next to Natsu. Natsu was making a chain of curses and inventing new ones along the way.

"Stupid old fart telling me what to do…" Natsu mumbled angrily.

Lucy sighed,

"Now tell me about how you met Yumi." Lucy said.

Natsu took a deep breath and started to speak,

"It began…"

**AHAH! Bet you weren't expecting my OC, Yumi to be the one.**

**Lisanna has too many bad reputation D: I like her but if she makes a move on Natsu, I will hate her.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review 3**


	4. How They Met

**Ai For Love - ****愛のための愛**

**Sorry if in Chap2 I said "This might be easy to guess…" for the voice D: I was planning to make it Lisanna but she's always portrayed as the bad one so, why not make a super annoying obsessive girl? :3 For NaLi fans…if you want some NaLi…I will make some moments but this IS a NaLu story.**

**I am accepting ideas for my plot! Either leave it in reviews or PM me ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Hiro Mashima owns anything Fairy Tail…that he made.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Flashback:**

"FUUUCK!" Natsu screamed out while ripping his hair out.

Lisanna sighed while walking besides him, "What is it this time?"

"I forgot to do the homework Mrs. Aquarius gave us. Now she is going to go crack the shits on me." Natsu groaned.

Lisanna giggled and just playfully punched his shoulder. Ever since Lucy moved, Lisanna tried to get closer to Natsu but then she realised that Natsu was Lucy's girl. So she moved on and went for Laxus. They both walked to school seeing their friends in the distance. Levy waved at Lisanna and she waved back. Natsu yawned until he bumped into a girl. The girl stumbled back and dropped all her books and worksheets.

"Gah! Sorry." Natsu apologised.

"It's okay, it happens because no one notices me…" the girl said shyly while

The girl bent down to pick up her stuff and noticed someone helping her. She looked up and saw Natsu helping with Lisanna as well.

"Ah…You don't need to help…" she murmured.

"I insist." Natsu said and Lisanna nodded.

They finished picking up her stuff and got up. Natsu and Lisanna then continued walking until the girl grabbed Natsu's shoulder and he turned around.

"U-Uhm, what's your name?" she asked.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said and looked ahead to keep walking.

_Natsu…Dragneel…_ the girl remembered and walked into the school building.

* * *

**_RIIIIINGGG_**

"BWAHAHA! You got your ass kicked!" Gray pointed at Natsu while laughing.

Natsu punched Gray in the guts and hissed, "Shut up! Stupid stripper."

A vein appeared on Gray's forehead and he bumped heads with Natsu, "What did you call me? Tabasco-head?"

"Are you deaf? I said-" Natsu didn't get to finish as Gray kicked him.

They both fought with a sweatdropping Lisanna, sighing Levy, swooning Juvia and a grunting Gajeel. A deadly aura was appearing behind them and when they sensed it, instantly they wrapped arms around eachother and danced happily.

"E-Erza!" Gray said.

"You're not fighting, are you?" Erza glared.

Natsu gulped, "O-Of course not, just friendly greetings!"

Erza nodded in approval and walked in front of them. Natsu noticed the girl he bumped into and right at the moment, the girl locked her gaze onto his. She blushed and quickly turned her head around. Natsu had a question mark appear beside his head. They went into the cafeteria and Natsu got the last Tabasco super jalapeno burger as Gray got a jumbo-frozen snowcone. Natsu insulted Gray's food while Gray did the same. They almost did a food fight until the girl came up to Natsu.

"Oh great, another admirer." Gray mumbled.

"Jealous?" Natsu smirked which ticked Gray off.

"Uhm...Thanks for helping..." the girl said.

"No problem!" Natsu grinned and she blushed.

"May I s-sit here?" she asked.

Natsu nodded and Mirajane patted a spot next to her which the girl sat at. Erza studied her face while re-adjusting her glasses. The girl quietly introduced herself,

"I'm Yumi..."

Everyone introduced themselves and Yumi smiled, this is the first time people have been nice to her. She looked at Natsu and grinned, who grinned back. They talked and talked until the bell rang again.

"Bye!" Yumi waved and walked to her class.

"See you"

"Good-bye"

"Have fun in class!"

and more good-byes were heard. Mirajane walked up to Natsu and whispered into his ear, "Yumi has the hots for you." then walked off with Lisanna.

Natsu just stood there dumbfounded. He shrugged and went to his class, arguing with Gray on the way.

* * *

**Hometime**

Natsu yawned and walked home and saw Yumi. She waved at him and he waved back lazily. Yumi ran up to Natsu and smiled, "Hi!"

"Hey." Natsu yawned again.

"D-do you want to walk home together?" Yumi asked as she pointed to the left direction.

"I live somewhere else." Natsu said as he pointed to the opposite direction.

Yumi's face fell and she sighed. She brought her head back up and smiled sheepishly before running off. _What the hell?_ Natsu thought before walking away. _Yumi is acting weird...Just like Lucy..._ Natsu sighed and almost cried hearing Lucy's name.

* * *

"...and then days went by that turned into weeks, Yumi's personality was changing and she changed her looks. I didn't notice her be obsessive or stalking me until Gray pointed it out and she was hissing at every girl near me." Natsu said and slumped against the couch.

Lucy was taking some time to process the information, "So Yumi changed into what she is now, huh?"

Natsu nodded and Lucy sighed, "People change when they meet others."

"Yeah" Natsu said and grabbed the remote, turning on the T.V. Lucy got up and went into the kitchen to get a snack. She grabbed a packet of chips, some lollies and fish for Happy. Lucy went back into the lounge and found Natsu snoozing away, she sighed and went to get a blanket from the closet and gently placed it above him. Lucy sat on the other couch flipping through channels quickly.

Yumi...Why does her name sound familiar?

* * *

**Such a bad chapter I made :**

**I hope you liked it though and I would appreciate ideas for either the plot or for Yumi.**

**Rate and review and have a lovely day my dear dumplings!**


	5. Promise

**Ai For Love - ****愛のための愛**

**I am overwhelmed by happiness from all the reviews :D From now on, you are referred as dumplings by me in any story. I hope you enjoy this chapter which is mostly Yumi's side.**

**PLEASE READ: In Yumi's flashback, when she says "-", it means she's saying the person's name.**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yumi gritted her teeth as she clenched the picture frame hard, sitting on her bed. The glass was slightly cracking from the pressure and Yumi loosened the grip. The picture had a photo of her and a certain blonde both with their parents behind them. Yumi threw the picture to the right wall, not caring about the mess it shattered everywhere. Yumi stood up and grabbed another photo. This time it was Natsu, the love of her life. Besides someone else, Natsu was the only person who was kind to her in high school. Everyone would either make fun of how she looks or the way she talks. After meeting Natsu, she changed looks and personality. Yumi is now a brave girl and is part of a popular group (More like a Natsu Dragneel fanclub). Yumi laid down and closed her eyes, she imagined herself laughing with Natsu and hooking her arm with his. But then the image was shattered and herself was replaced with someone else. Lucy. That girl came back, not even remembering Yumi which made her even frustrated. Yumi thought that the little 'present' would make her run away forever and never come back but she has the guts to crawl back into Magnolia. Yumi stood up and walked around the room, looking at the photos she sliced into pieces, ripped or shredded apart. A lot of them were her and someone. Yumi looked at one of the unsliced picture and suddenly started to remember the past.

"_Yumi!" a small girl ran towards Yumi._

_Yumi turned around and smiled, she dropped her sketchbooks and went to hug the girl._

"_-!" Yumi said, "I've been waiting for you."_

_The said girl giggled lightly and sat down on the luscious green grass. Yumi followed her actions. The girl picked up the sketchbook and gently caressed her porcelain fingers across the picture Yumi was drawing. Looking at every detail and emotion put into it._

"_It's a beautiful drawing, Yumi." - said._

_Yumi blushed slightly and took out some pencils, "Let's draw!"_

"_Okay." – answered._

_They kept drawing until the sun finally set down. The girls rolled onto their backs and watched the clouds move. Yumi turned to – and put out her pinky. – was confused and looked at Yumi who laughed._

"_Silly -, you hold out your pinky to promise you'll never break a promise." Yumi smiled._

"_But what promise are we making?" – asked._

"_To always be there for each other, no matter what." Yumi said. _

_Yumi waited for – to put out her pinky, which she did and they locked it together. They soon let go as they heard their mother's calls._

"_-! Yumi!" Yumi's mother, Aurora yelled while waving. _

_Yumi helped – get up and they walked together._

Yumi took out a pocket knife and sliced the picture in half. As it fell, Yumi had silent tears glide down her cheeks and pelt onto the floor.

"I thought we promised to always be there for each other."

* * *

"WHO IS THIS!?"

"Calm down moth-"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A RANDOM GIRL IN OUR HOUSE SLEEPING!"

"Honey, she's ju-"

"WHAT? JUST WHAT?"

"Let us explain!"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she was awoken by all the yelling. She peeked one eye open and saw Natsu's mother, Igneel and Natsu all arguing while Wendy was happily eating cereal. Seriously, how can that girl take all this? Natsu's mother came close to Lucy and Lucy quickly closed her eyes. She felt her blanket being lifted off and Natsu's mother doing a shrilling scream. Lucy jolted when she heard it and screamed with her for no reason. Igneel and Natsu both shouted because they had sensitive ears.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed this time.

Lucy stopped and so did Natsu mother. Audrie was his mother's name. She closely inspected Lucy then started to laugh.

"Oh it's just Lucy!" she said in between her laughs. Igneel groaned while rubbing his temples, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast with Audrie following after. Natsu smacked Lucy on the back, who yelped.

"Oi! What was that for!?" Lucy yelled, trying to soothe her back.

Natsu snarled but not too mean, "The neighbors probably thought we were raping you! Why did you even scream?"

Lucy snorted, "Your mom did it so why can't I?"

"That doesn't mean you scream too, remember?" Natsu said while pointing to his ears.

"Ooh...right. Sensitive ears. That makes me want to scream even more." Lucy grinned.

Natsu flailed his arms and stomped into the dining room. Lucy was stifling giggles as she went with him. She sat the opposite of Audrie while Natsu sat opposite of Igneel.

"Hey, what about Wendy?" Lucy asked while putting a pancake into her mouth.

"She already ate." Igneel said spitting his food when talking.

Audrie scolded Igneel for that then placed her elbows onto the table, resting her head on her hands and facing Natsu and Lucy.

"So...when are you getting married?"

Lucy spat out her food and Natsu started to choke.

"Hey, that's not a answer." Audrie frowned.

Natsu cleared his throat and stuttered, "M-Marriage!?"

"W-We're just best friends!" Lucy blushed 5 shades of red.

Audrie clicked her tongue and whispered in Igneel's ear, Lucy and Natsu leaned in to hear.

"He got friend-zoned." Audrie whispered while Igneel nodded approvingly.

"I did not friend-zone him!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh so you like him?" Igneel said in amusement.

"I- AAARRGGHH!" Lucy screamed and ran out of the dining room. She learnt one thing today.

Never dine with the Dragneels.

* * *

**Like it? ^_^ Anyway, time for some review-plying:**

**Nukey: Yumi has her hair in a side-ponytail unlike Lucy who has hers either pigtails or hair down with a small side-ponytail. Yumi's eyes are more slanty while Lucy has hers round :3**

**GoldenRoseTanya: KYAAAAAAAAA**

**Rose Tiger: Yep, Yumi is big bad news :O**

**I will try to update soon! I am accepting plot ideas/plot twists! (Even if I already planned some, I'm hoping for more to make the story more exciting or cliff-hangery.)**

**Stay safe dumplings~**


	6. Hints Of Love

**Ai For Love - ****愛のための愛**

**Cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere –uses toy story meme-**

**Anyway I'm back! Miss me? Probably not.**

**I will quickly answer one review onto here:**

**starrystar02: Ooh maybe you should find out ~ it's a world full of mysteries, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro owns FairyTail, I own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu yawned and because it's a fact that yawns are contagious, Lucy yawned as well. They were walking to school and Lucy quickly ran back home to change her clothes, ignoring her father's questions.

"Don't mind about mom." Natsu said.

"She's still the same…I can see that…" Lucy sweatdropped.

Natsu chuckled, "Hey, at least she accepts you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

Natsu put his hand on his chin as he was thinking, "Uhh…Let's say that she doesn't normally accept girl's to be my friend because she is scared that I will choose the wrong one and then it will leave a heartbroken me."

Lucy nodded slowly. There is another thing she learnt today.

They passed the school gates and met up with their friends.

"Morning Erza! Morning Gray!" Lucy greeted.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Hey"

Natsu mumbled morning and Lucy turned to Erza, "So what's new with you?"

"Hmm…I guess you can say tha-" Erza was about to finish but got cut off by Gray.

"She's dating Jellal."

Lucy's eyes widened and Erza blushed like a tomato. She started to stutter gibberish while Lucy quickly ran up to Gray and started to question him.

"THE Jellal Fernandes!?" Lucy asked.

Gray nodded and Lucy jumped in happiness, "Isn't that great? You got him to notice you!"

Jellal worked as a waiter in a small café and as a kid, Erza always went there for the cakes and she always tried new things to get his attention. She even tried to flirt but it turned out wrong.

Erza re-adjusted her glasses while still blushing and quickly went into the school building. Lucy was chasing her, demanding answers and shouting.

"I'll never understand girls." Natsu said.

"They're a strange species." Gray joked.

They both went inside the school building while Yumi was tailing Natsu, angry that he walked to school with Lucy instead of her.

* * *

After the bell rang, Lucy went to the library and spotted a girl reading with stacks of books next to her. Lucy smiled and ran up to the girl,

"Levy-chan!"

Levy looked up and grinned, "Lu-chan!"

They hugged and soon let go. "What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Oh you know, to read some books." Lucy answered.

Levy nodded. Her and Lucy loved books, you can say they are bookworms. Lucy grabbed a book from Levy's stacks and started to read sitting beside Levy.

"How are you and Gajeel progressing?" Lucy asked out of the blue.

Levy spluttered and slammed her book shut, with her finger jammed as well. Levy cried out and started to try easing the pain. Lucy just laughed at the scene and the librarian shushed them. Lucy instantly closed her mouth.

"M-Me and Gajeel?" Levy stuttered out.

Lucy sighed, "You were a love-sick fool for him."

"No I'm not!" Levy defended.

"I swear in sports, you were swooning over him with love-hearts in your eyes." Lucy smirked.

Levy gave up and blushed. Then she thought of a comeback, "How about you and Natsu!?"

"We're just best friends." Lucy answered too quickly.

"Oh…ouch…he's in the friend-zone then." Levy muttered.

Lucy whipped her head to face Levy, "What is with everyone with friend-zoning!?"

While Lucy and Levy were arguing, someone was watching behind the book shelves and she gripped the book hard, making the page of the book crinkle on the edge. She put the book away and quietly walked out the library.

_I thought I told you to stay away from Natsu, Lucy Heartfillia._

* * *

Natsu sat on the rooftop with Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Elfman while drinking a tube of Tabasco sauce.

"That is disgusting man." Gajeel scrunched his face.

"Says the one that eats metal." Jellal retorted back.

"Like a man!" Elfman then fist-pumped.

"Shut up Elfman." Gray mumbled.

Natsu threw away the Tabasco sauce and faced Gray, "What's with the mood, stripper?"

Gray yelled, "Stop calling me that!"

Natsu pointed at Gray and Gray looked down to find his shirt missing. He frantically searched for them and then buttoned his shirt. Gray then spoke, "It's Juvia…"

Jellal got interested and listened in, "What about her?"

"She's like the overly attached girlfriend! Except not my girlfriend! Juvia put a picture of herself in my locker and I don't know how she got in. But she wrote a note saying 'Juvia is always watching Gray-Sama." Gray explained.

Natsu and Jellal shuddered, "Fuck man, that's creepy."

Gray nodded. Natsu groaned, "At least you don't have Yumi."

"Oh that girl, didn't she once follow you home and then the next day, she was outside smiling and waiting for you?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, that one." Natsu said.

"That is not manly…" Elfman mumbled.

The boys then sat in silence until Natsu sniffed the air and almost puked. He pinched the ridge of his nose. The boys looked at each other before realising the smell that hit them.

"Okay, who farted?"

* * *

**Shorter than my other chapters as I gotta sleep!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and it was hard to come up with some humor.**

**I appreciate plot ideas or humor ideas! **

**Good night dumplings.**


	7. Kidnapping

**Ai For Love - ****愛のための愛**

**Okay, let's start a arc now shall we? Oh we already did!**

**About Yumi's hate for Lucy and her past friend. Dun dun dunnnnn**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima + Fairy Tail = PERFECT MATCH.**

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

The school dismissed everyone and Lucy decided to walk home by herself. She bumped into some and stumbled back, "O-Oh sorry."

"Tch" the person then turned around and walked away.

Lucy looked at the person who's back is turned, it was Yumi. Lucy then thought that she shouldn't have apologised. Lucy picked up her bag and kept walking, she passed by a park and stopped to look at the children play chase. One girl fell and Lucy gasped, as she was going to help her, a boy came over and helped her up. The girl kept crying though and the boy kissed her on the cheek. The girl stopped crying and then stood up like nothing happened and they kept playing. Lucy blushed and smiled, _That was so cute!_ Lucy thought. She hummed and continued walking, Lucy took out a shopping list and decided to head to the mall. She went to the food market and poetry for groceries. Lucy carried the bags and when she passed by a shop, she saw a clearance sale and immediately dropped her bags.

"Oh my god...50% OFF!" Lucy squealed, picking up her bags and ran to the store.

She tried on every clothing and only bought four clothing to her liking. Lucy grinned and now carried six bags. Well at least she's exercising, Lucy checked her time and saw it was just 6pm. She decided to eat at the food court so Lucy went to a healthy stand and bought a sandwich along with a water bottle. Lucy sat down on the food court's tables and listened in to random conversations.

"Have you heard?" a woman in mid 30's asked.

"What?" another asked that sounded quite young. Probably in her 20's.

The woman looked around to see if anyone was listening before talking, "Apparently there has been some high school kidnapping."

Younger woman gasped, "Really? Who are they targeting?"

"I heard it's girls. Maybe guys but mostly girls."

_Kidnapping huh._ Lucy thought.

"When do they start the kidnapping around?" Younger woman asked.

"Not sure but it's always after 6pm. Lucky my daughter comes home at 4pm." Older woman answered with a worried expression.

Lucy's eyes widened. She checked her time and saw it was 6:30pm. _Shit, got to be more alert now._ Lucy finished her sandwich and drank her water. She got up and threw away the condiments in the nearest bin and grabbed her bags to go home. The sky was turning into night, Lucy was always checking beside her and behind in case the kidnapper appeared somewhere. Lucy heard footsteps and then stopped, she turned around and saw no one. Lucy was getting frightened and sped up. She only heard the footsteps speed up as well and Lucy turned around quickly. No one. _Maybe I'm just hearing things._ Lucy thought and looked ahead of her to only see a figure towering her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Hey Erza, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked walking to school.

"No I haven't. She hasn't answered my calls..." Erza answered.

Natsu faced to Gray, "You?"

"Nope." Gray replied.

Natsu got worried, even Jude said he hasn't seen Lucy and he just slammed the door in Natsu's face. _So he's still a prick._ Natsu thought angrily. He saw Levy, Mirajane and Gajeel ahead of them.

"Hey there!" Mirajane chirped. Levy waved and Gajeel grunted.

"Hey." Natsu mumbled.

Mirajane looked at Natsu, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Lucy isn't here..." Natsu sighed.

Mirajane's eyes twinkled, "You miss her! Oh young lo-"

Levy covered Mirajane's mouth, who was still talking and daydreaming, "So where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't answered her calls." Erza got worried.

Mirajane stopped talking and got serious, "She hasn't answered mine either."

"Same!" Levy exclaimed.

The three girls then had worried expressions on their face. Natsu looked at Gajeel who shrugged.

"Hey, did you hear a scream last night?" a girl freshman asked.

"Yeah, it was blood-curdling! I kinda got scared to sleep." another shivered.

"I heard that there are kidnappings lately! Maybe that was a scream of a victim?" the freshman scarcely said.

They both huddled together and walked through the gates. Natsu was listening in and turned to the group, "You don't think Lucy got...kidnapped?"

Erza gasped, "Well...she wasn't answering her phone...so I'm not sure."

Levy was on the verge of tears, "L-Lu-chan..."

Gajeel tried to comfort Levy but he didn't really know how to, so he just drew circles on Levy's back as she hiccuped. Yumi came out of nowhere and greeted everyone, "Hi there! Lovely morning isn't it?"

Natsu just stared at her sadly and Yumi's smile fell, "What's wrong?"

"Lucy might have gotten kidnapped." He sighed and his eyes looked at the ground.

Yumi fake-gasped, "Oh no, are you sure? You can't go onto conclusions so fast."

Natsu then looked at Yumi, "You're right. Maybe I'll investigate later."

Yumi had a ghostly smile on her face,

_Just a little longer. Just a little longer until he's mine and she's gone._

* * *

**Oh dear! Lucy got kidnapped! I wonder who kidnapped her? **

**I appreciate plot ideas from you guys~ It makes me happy to know people love my story.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a safe day dumplings.**


	8. The Captured

**Ai For Love - 愛のための愛**

Sorry if I haven't been updating this story! I was thinking about some stuff like who is the kidnappers, why are they kidnapping girls? Is Yumi involved with this? (OBVIOUSLY you dum dum…I mean me.)

**Update of the day: **I am crying because the Fairy Tail **anime** is either cancelled forever or on hiatus. I WANNA SEE MORE ACTION (and hear their voices still…)

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Drama

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns the Fairy Tail characters.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu stomped in the corridors to his locker, trying to get away from Yumi as much as possible but she's everywhere! What annoyed him was that she was probably trying to act like Lucy. Yumi was reading a lot of books which she hates reading, Yumi called Levy Levy-chan when she doesn't have the authority to. Yumi had red heart earrings when she hates jewellery. Natsu sighed and opened up his locker to only scream and jump back, "What the hell!?"

"Hi Natsu!" Yumi greeted from inside his locker, she was curled up into a ball while being squished by bags, food and books.

"How the fuck did you get in there?" Natsu asked finally cooling down.

"I know your code for your lock." Yumi smiled ever so creepily.

Natsu sweatdropped and grabbed Yumi by her collar and took her out of his locker, dropping her on the tiles. Yumi winced when her bottom landed rather harshly but stood up and acted as if nothing happened. She watched Natsu take out his maths textbook and putting his last sessions books away. Yumi whistled while thinking about her conversation with some...acquaintances.

"_I assure you, everything will go well, Miss." A blonde hair boy bowed._

_Yumi smiled and faced the sadistic like girl, "You know what to do when you capture her?"_

_The said girl nodded and grinned. Yumi turned to her father, the mafia boss, "Daddy, give the girl a special 'treatment'. She appears to be a childhood friend of my Natsu-sama."_

_Yumi's dad, Ryuuji, turned to face his daughter, "I see, I will give her the best treatment out of all the girls we have in hostage."_

_Yumi brightened up and hugged Ryuuji, "Thank you Daddy."_

_Ryuuji ruffled Yumi's hair and Yumi let go as he started to walk away. She watched as their figures were becoming smaller and smaller until you couldn't see anything but a dot walking. Yumi's expression darkened and she clenched her fists until they turned pale. Why can't Natsu laugh with her like she does to Lucy? Why is everyone acting like Lucy's a queen? It's not fair…nothing is ever fair for me…she took everything from me…which is why she must be gone. Be erased from this world of existence. Just like her mother. Yumi looked up and watched as the rain battle to get to the floor first and splatter like blood. Her purple hair drenched and her school uniform sticking onto her skin. Yumi turned around and walked off. What has she become?_

* * *

"Good job Rogue! I knew you could capture her."

"Of course he can, he can hide in the shadows."

"I will memorize this."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's wait until she wakes up and enlighten her about stuff."

"...I'm not interested."

Lucy was actually awake but she pretended to sleep to listen what was happening. She decided to open her eyes to prove she was awake and so she did. Everyone turned to her and either smirked or looked ready to pummel her. Lucy glared at them until a woman with purple glossy hair, two long bangs at the front of her shoulders and two loops on the sides of her hair bent down to Lucy's height and lifted her chin up, "It's such a waste to kill you. Peh, you're trash anyway."

This made Lucy mad so she launched at the woman and bit her hand. The woman flinched back and held her hand and scowled, "You bitch!"

Lucy winced and tried to launch again but felt something pulling her back. Lucy looked the the chains gripping on her wrists that are implanted in the wall. Lucy's feet weren't imprisoned though so she sighed, looking back at the people, "What do you want?" she hissed with venom.

A blonde hair boy with a scar over his left brow towered over her, "We just got an order to capture you. But geez, I thought you were going to be tough but seems like Rogue got you easily."

Lucy looked at the boy with black hair draping over one side of his face and those crimson red eyes piercing through Lucy's soul with an expressionless face. She noted that that is Rogue. Lucy faced the other two, one has a masquerade mask with long darker shade of blonde hair and the other looked really buff like Elfman but with more hair that is green and a bandanna pushing it up. The woman shook her hand that Lucy bit and growled, "Let me introduce should I? I'm Minerva. That is Sting, Rufus, Orga and I think you know Rogue by now."

Lucy nodded slowly and screeched when Minerva stomped on her foot, "That's for biting my hand."

Lucy couldn't ease the pain due to her hands being chained up so she kicked it around, hoping the air would cool it. But the air was harsh and it made things worse so Lucy stopped and the corners of her eyes were tearing up. Sting took a photo of Lucy with his phone and then started to message someone, "What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Just showing that Dragneel his girlfriend has been captured." Sting replied.

Lucy protested, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Sting looked at her with surprised eyes, "Oh."

Lucy was struggling with the chains and when Sting was done messaging, he went to the chains and unlocked them with a key. Lucy fell with a thud and used both of her hands to rub her wrist. It was burning and it already has some small gashes on them. Lucy looked up until Orga held her by her waist and carried her. Lucy squealed and struggled until Orga dumped her into a different cell. Lucy fell onto something soft and saw some girls with their hands tied and their uniform shredded apart. Lucy could only stare in horror as some were in a nastier condition, she quickly scrambled off and apologized. The girls just smiled and shook their heads as if it was okay. Orga closed the cell door and locked it. Lucy turned to the girls and examined their uniform, her eyes widened when they were also part of Fairy Tail, "You're from Fairy Tail...?"

"Yes. But before we knew it, we got captured like you..." a girl with honey brown hair cried.

Lucy scooted towards her and tried to comfort you before speaking, "Why did they capture you guys?"

One girl with black hair trembled as she walked up to Lucy,

"It was Yumi's order."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn

I will leave you guys to predict what's going to happen to Lucy?

Please Rate and Review and if you have ideas for the story, I will gladly hear them out!

- Dumpling Mei [Mei-chan] LE POOF


End file.
